A Night to Remember
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: Olivia, Aidan's younger sister has fallen in love with Bishop. She would do anything for him, even if it meant betraying her brother, which she already has done. In this three part one-shot she'll have to make her final choice between love and family. Begins at the start of episode 13, season 1. SYFY US version. BishopxOC. I do not own Being Human or it's characters, just Olivia.


**A Night to Remember (Part 1)**

So far you could say my life has been put into the eternal pit of shame, not only by the ones I loved, but also by the ones who I had hated too. I had run away more than once from the one man in my life who I had never thought I could ever love; been in more than a dozen fights with my now dead nemesis, Marcus; told my only kin that I hated him for not trusting me and treating me like a child; became pretty good friends with two otherworldly beings who didn't happen to be vampires; oh, and did I forget to mention I had helped that same new lover kill almost all of the vampires except for one who ruled over us littler ones? So, wasn't that enough? Hadn't I, Olivia, the so called vampire lover of James Bishop faced enough? Hadn't my heart and bones been broken enough? Hadn't my tears and blood been shed enough? Hadn't the world kicked me down enough and broken my spirits enough to the point where I shouldn't have gotten back up? Apparently not because even I who had already gone through hell and back couldn't be prepared for what would happen next.

It turned out my only living kin, my older brother Aidan, who tried to protect me from all this mayhem got slammed to the floor with a wooden stake in his chest right before my very eyes by the man I loved. Yet it's hard to believe I let it all happen. I could have stopped my lover. I could have told Aidan about what was coming, but I didn't. And why? All because the love bug had bit me in the ass so hard that I had lost all amount of deductive reasoning I had left.

So what was left for me exactly? Love? Sure, I had all the kisses, hand holding, long walks on the beach and drawn-out nights of amazing sex left I could ever want, just so long as the last of the Dutch didn't come back with a vengeance and a stake specifically assigned for one James Bishop. Family? Sure, I knew Aidan was still alive but he wouldn't exactly want to see my traitorous and treasonous face ever again, not after what I had done to him. Friends? Sure, Sally and Josh would love to see me, especially after I just let Bishop walk, no, jump through their window and stab their even closer friend, my brother Aidan, right in the chest.

Which brings me to the reason why I was now in a police car with Sergeant Sully, a man who I had never met in my life and more importantly, it was better that I didn't know him. I had asked him to come quick when I ran into him at the police station, that it was an important matter. He didn't argue but just told me to get into the car to investigate this so called important matter and told me to lead the way. We were now headed to the small black vehicle which resided in the back of an old apartment building in which the love of my life was now sleeping in. It was the only home he and I could take refuge in and because of that fateful night where he stabbed Aiden close to the heart, he ended up burning his face because he had entered the house without permission and therefore he needed blood to heal his wounds. Which brings me to my next initiative, I was to bring a cop, any cop, as a piece of sustenance for my beloved. Cliché I know, give a man your heart, your soul, your allegiance and anothers blood in order to remain theirs, but honestly, I would do anything for him at this point, or at any point really. By the time I had realized the car had stopped I noticed that Sergeant Sully had just gotten out of the vehicle and was making his way towards the other one. I immediately opened my door and hopped out of the police car after him. But before I could even get behind him he put a hand up in an attempt to halt me where I was.

"Wait here. Let me check the car out first." he spoke in a stern tone as he started walking toward the dark colored parked car.

I sighed and waited where I was. I already knew what was waiting for him; A quick yet painful death. I watched as Sully approached the car with caution and peered into the back seat, only to notice that there was an old gray blanket inside covering something. He knocked on the window and after a few seconds I saw the window roll down. I took this as a chance to walk closer as I knew he would notice his commander sleeping inside and therefore he would think he wasn't a threat, but I knew better. I saw Bishop's face hang out the window some as he greeted Sully in a sleepy and weary tone. I stopped walking towards the car once I was next to the soon to be lunch of my lover.

"L.T?" Sully almost gasped with shock but held his composure.

"Sully, hey." Bishop spoke like he was unembarrassed by this encounter.

"You okay? It's been a couple days since we've seen you at the station." Sully remarked as he looked over at me and then back at Bishop with a straight face like he was used to seeing this sort of thing.

I just continued to listen as Sully and Bishop talked all the while with a smirk on my face.

"It looks like you caught me sleeping one off." Bishop laughed in a friendly tone.

"In your car? What happened to your face?" Sully asked as Bishop turned the more burned part of his face towards us.

My smirk grew wider as I saw Bishop shift and rub the wound like he had forgot about it.

"Oh... Right... I'm gonna need a lil' help with that." Bishop gave his friend one last smile before it turned into an intense look of hunger and he swiftly reached out and grabbed Sully by the arms and pulled him into the car with one quick tug.

I hadn't noticed until I heard Sully's final screams that I was giggling. Then I began to giggle even harder when I saw his head hit the back of the car's rear windshield and blood splattered everywhere on the cracked glass. I felt myself enthralled in the pleasure of seeing Bishop drink blood. The way he sank his sharp fangs into his victim, the gush of red when he hit that fine artery in the neck, it just turned me on so much. I rolled my head back and closed my eyes as I stood there listening to the sounds of him slurping and feeding upon the now lifeless body of Sergeant Sully. I smiled deliciously when I heard him sigh, meaning he was finished.

As I stood by the car I heard Bishop unlock the car door and it slowly opened. He entered the broad daylight with blood smeared down his chin and neck along with a wry smile playing on his lips.

"It's such a shame that Sully had to be the one to go. I really rather liked his company." He said as he licked his lips and looked up towards the sky with what appeared to be sadness.

"Well if I would have known you wanted someone else..." I tried to tell him, just as he placed a cold finger upon my lips to quiet me subtly.

"No, no. He did fine. We must all learn to make sacrifices in order to get what we want. My dear Olivia, I'm sure even you knew that." His cool blue orbs gazed into mine as his voice carried a loving tone.

I just nodded carefully, unable to speak as he leaned in closer, moving his finger from my mouth to the side of my face, stretching all his fingers out so that he could cup my cheek soothingly. I was powerless once his skin made contact with mine. I yearned for him to lean in further, but all he did was continue to hold my gaze. It seemed as if he was going to hold me there for an eternity, but eventually he leaned in just to the point where his cold lips where brushing against my whimpering ones.

Bishop smiled almost in a proud gesture before he whispered against my lips, "I love this, this little game we play. I can see how your lips quiver. Your eye's fill with lust and need. Yet, you never make an attempt to dominate. Your so obedient. So, perfect. Perfection in it's most gracious of forms. Olivia my dear, I love you."

I almost gasped when I felt his lips on mine almost immediately after. They were so cold, yet so delicious. Maybe it was the dried blood I was tasting on them, or maybe it was the taste of pure command and power, but whatever it was, I absolutely loved it. I couldn't get enough of this taste. It consumed me. He consumed me.

He proceeded to run his hands down from my face and neck right down to the sides of my slender figure, causing a quiver of tension in their wake. I closed my eyes once his hands slid around to the lower part of my back and remained resting there for a long while without moving. His tongue in the meantime, was now finding its way into my mouth without even the slightest murmur or complaint from me.

Immediately, just as his tongue brushed against mine, I could taste it, even more than I had before. The mixture of blood and his essence. The combined taste was stimulating and potent and filled with zeal. It lingered on my taste buds and continued to remain there as he massaged his tongue heavily against mine. I could feel how he was already dominating me, like he had done so many times before. My everlasting need for him was already setting in.

I gasped out loud when he pulled away from me all of a sudden, realizing that my vision had gone dark. He noticed this too, and in turn, gave me a haughty grin. Then he brushed away the wisps of dark hair that fell on my brow, all the while keeping that refined yet deadly smile of his playing on his lips. I then felt one of his hands break away from holding my lower back and felt its warm embrace abruptly caress my cheek.

"Do you want me, Olivia?" His cool blue eyes lingered on mine as he awaited my answer.

The question seemed simple enough and stupid really. I mean, why wouldn't I want him? Especially in that most recent moment when we had just shared one of the most passionate kisses I had ever had. But as with most of Bishop's questions, there was always a catch. So, I chose my next words very carefully, even if they were a bit blunt to begin with.

"Of course I do. I always want you." I kept my eyes locked with his, feeling the rush of increasing excitement rise in my chest as his lips moved closer to mine once again.

His eyes shifted over me every few seconds, and I could tell he was observing me, waiting to see if I was foolish enough to brush my wanting lips against his. After a while he seemed satisfied that I wasn't going to budge and breathed the very words I had been hoping for.

"Good, because I want you too. No, in fact, I need you. Right now." He pulled me against him roughly and pressed his lips to mine in a lustful manner.

I was already having a hard time breathing after the first few minutes of him grinding his hips against mine and poking and probing my mouth with his slick and skillful tongue. It wasn't until I broke away for air that we realized we couldn't just start ripping each other's clothes off right in the back of the alley he had parked in, especially one that was so close to the street. So after a few more rough kisses and some more arousing grinding, he grabbed my hand and started to walk quickly through the back of the alley with me in tow.

I didn't open my mouth to question where he was taking me, but instead just walked along with him, carefully following his footsteps as we took sharp turns every which way down the now narrowing path. The cement under our feet seemed to have an odd dark rust color to it and it wasn't until I took a deep breath that I realized I smelled blood in the air. Its distinct metallic scent floated around me, making it that much harder to concentrate on walking steadily. It seemed to be all coming from the ground and yet I knew for a fact that the concrete had not been stained with it recently. So the real question was, why was I smelling it and where was it really coming from?

Suddenly Bishop stopped with my hand still tightly locked in his and I looked up to find myself standing in front of an old metal door that said Keep Out! in red ink. The red ink was a deep crimson color and I thought for sure it was written in blood too. It didn't take a stone cold drunk to figure out that this was a blood den. Then again, the drunk had to have been a vampire.

Bishop turned to me with a charismatic grin and I smiled back.

"Dinner and sex? Oh James you shouldn't have." I laughed and his grin turned into a naughty one.

"Only the best for you my dear Olivia." He leaned in and kissed my lips briefly before pulling back and opening the metal door with one hand and leading me inside.

Once we entered the den, I took notice of the dark red drapes that were hung over the few windows that were inside the room closing out all of the natural light. Instead, there were a few lit candles hanging every few inches or so off the walls. This made everything take on a more dark and eerie look, almost mid-evil-like. There were no table or chairs and people stood along the walls to the far left and right of us. I could now smell the blood that had lingered outside more clearly now and licked my lips as I gazed at all the fresh sustenance. The figures that stood along each of the far walls, kept aimlessly looking around. They all seemed to be ill aware of their surroundings and what they were here for. I could tell that these 'feeders' had been compelled to stay here. This meant that the vampires who watched over this blood den didn't care what you did to them. These were typical circumstances for such a place that is so far out of reach to most vampires. I shivered at the thought of this and looked at Bishop who was just eying each of our possible victims.

He suddenly reached out an arm, pointing to two of the more youthful looking candidates in the far right hand corner. I looked at where he pointed, quickly assessing those he found fit. The first one was a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties to earlier thirties. His face had light, playful features, his hair was a light brown and his skin was very tan. Despite being a little on the thin side, he showed signs of having a well toned body, which I liked. The one next to him was a woman, and unlike her counterpart, her features were hard and she had blonde hair. She was also on the thin side and her eyes weren't as glazed over as the others, most likely meaning she was a donor and wanted to be drank from. Little did she know that James was very hungry which equaled her untimely death.

"I want those two. They look the most clean and well-kept out of all the others." He then looked down at me as if he were asking for my approval, but I knew better than to question him and so I just agreed.

"Of course. I'm sure they will be delicious. " I smiled up at him and squeezed his arm which I had previously taken into my own arms to hold onto.

"Good. I'm glad you think so. Now let's go." He motioned for the two feeders to follow him and they did just as he commanded and slowly traipsed behind us as we went deeper into the den.

The further we walked, the more I smelled, and most of it made me a bit nauseous. Sex, blood, alcohol, drugs of every kind; There was nothing that my nose didn't pick up. It was almost too much for me to handle. Smelling everything that was lingering in the air wasn't the worst part either. It was the sounds I was hearing that made me want to let go of Bishop's hand and run back the other way. I heard screams, moaning, pleas for help and begging to stop and many other conversations I wish I hadn't heard. Thankfully we were basically out of the woods by now.

We hooked a left and then a right and then another left until we got to the end of the hall. I instantly took notice of two men sporting red ties and black suits. No doubt this room we were about to enter was V.I.P. only. I was praying it was clean and bodily fluid free.

"Ah, Mr. Bishop, you're back." The man on the left said.

"So, nice to see you. Come in, come in. Enjoy yourself. We refurnished the room just as you asked. I'm sure you will find it, accommodating... " The man on the right looked at me as if what he said had been an inside joke between him and his boss and it made me get goosebumps.

Bishop chuckled at this and looked at me just as the men opened the twin doors which opened up into a large room with a bohemian style feel to it. My eyes widened as we walked inside. The bed was very large and had silk pillows, silk blankets and silk sheets on it, all of which were a deep crimson red and had black laced designs on them. There were dimly lit chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and two wine glasses sat upon a large windowsill that almost covered the entire right wall of the room which the light had been blocked out with suave burgundy curtains. The rest of the furniture in the room was lacquered and looked like it was all made from red cedar and even the rugs looked they had been made for royalty. There was even a black leather couch and a sixty inch plasma screen TV! The whole room was an anomaly by itself.

I was speechless and almost fainted when I took it all in.

"This, this is amazing..." I managed to pry my eyes from the dream room of all dream rooms and stared with starry eyes up at my lover.

He in turn smiled back down at me and put a warm hand up to my face and caressed my cheek lovingly.

"And it's all for you my dear." He leaned down and kissed me gently which made me blush in surprise.

I kissed him back a bit roughly, wanting more from him then just a kiss. Unfortunately he pulled away when he sensed that I was getting eager.

"Now Olivia, good things come to those who wait. I'm sure you were taught that when you were a child." He caressed my cheek for a few more seconds before pulling his hand away and turning to our dinner for the evening.

"Now, which one do you want?" He asked me aloud and I eyed them both carefully, knowing full well who he expected me to choose.

"Him. He'll do just fine..." I pointed to the still glassy eyed guy who was sitting on the sleek leather chair in the corner of the room.

Bishop smirked with enthusiasm.

"Good choice." He held out his hand to the now wandering woman who was looking around the room in a daze.

She managed to look over at Bishop just as he held out his hand to her and she walked up to him with no questions asked. Once her hand was in his, he walked over to the plush leather couch and sat her down next to him as he smirked over at me.

"Don't try and make too much of a mess my dear. This room is quite expensive and as you can imagine, blood with stain almost anything if you let it sit too long." He was joking about making too much of a mess of course and as soon as he turned back to the oblivious woman, he elongated his fangs and let his eyes turn a deep ebony color.

I almost jumped when I heard the woman scream out in shock and tried to pry my eyes away from him holding her down and sinking his needle-like fangs into the left side of her neck. Once he came into contact with her corroded artery, it was all over. There was a gush of red and I had to turn away. My vision had darkened and I felt two pinpricks on my bottom lip. My stomach shifted and I could feel the hunger rise up inside me.

I surveyed the man who continued to sit lamely in his chair, aimlessly looking around the room. I could hear his heart beat. It was slow and steady and the pounding of it was beating right in my ears. I couldn't focus on anything in that moment. Not even the sound of Bishop laughing as blood dripped from his teeth and lips or the sound woman screaming and whimpering in agony. Just one heartbeat and the rise of the hunger in my gullet was all I could keep my attention on.

Trying to show I had control over the situation, I walked over to the man slowly, fixing my eyes on his bare neck. I sat down and straddled his waist and placed my hands on his shoulders. I pushed his head to the side and leaned carefully. I dipped my head down and licked the side of his neck. I couldn't fight it for much longer and felt the hunger take over my mind. My eyes widened as I quickly leaned down and sunk my fangs into his neck. He didn't make a sound and I felt the high set in once his blood started flowing over my lips and into my mouth.

I kept drinking and drinking, unable to fight the hunger that forced me to only drink more. The blood flowed down my throat like the purest of refined waters. It tasted like a never ending euphoria that made me drunk once it had graced my lips. I couldn't get enough of it and so I kept going. I knew I was draining the man dry but I had no control over what I was doing. Bloodlust had taken over my being. By the time Bishop pulled me away it was too late. The man who I had previously no idea had been screaming bloody murder now layed dead in my arms. Splats and drops of blood covered my black leather jacket and even managed to find its way into the very fabric of my denim jeans. I could still feel the dead mans blood soaking into the skin of my chin and neck and all I could do is look at his lifeless form in surprise.

"It seems you were a bit hungrier than you would care to admit." Bishop touched my cheek with a single finger, making my shocked eyes look into his.

Now that the euphoria had started to wear off, I felt like a monster. No, I was a monster. I just couldn't believe I couldn't stop myself. I had only wanted a taste, maybe a bit more. But all of the nameless man's blood? No. I hadn't wanted all of it. Again the monster inside me had won.

"I-I... I didn't mean to. I just couldn't... I couldn't stop myself. I was so hungry James." I looked up at him, almost pleadingly, half expecting him to be angry with me. He just smirked in turn.

"No my dear, it's quite alright. A hearty appitite is good to have. Especially on a night like tonight. I have so much planned for you and I." His smirk got wider and before I could say or do anything else, he pinned me to the couch and slammed his lips into mine, fangs and all.


End file.
